darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Hamburger Hippo
Hamburger Hippo is chain of hamburger fast food restaurants that is everywhere in St. Canard, including the outskirts. The only other chain of food establishments with comparable presence and popularity is Starducks. Hamburger Hippo outlets are recognizable by the appearance of the mascot, a purple hippopotamus, worked into the structures' design. Some restaurants only sport the upper half of the head as awning, while others are built completely in the shape of the mascot. History Hamburger Hippo is thé fast food restaurant of St. Canard. One is never far from one of its plentiful outlets, which are built even in unexpected areas of the city and its surrounding terrain. The Hamburger Hippo mascot is a purple and female-coded hippopotamus, which appearance inspires both the architecture of the restaurants and the design of the uniforms. The most elaborate restaurants are constructed to resemble the mascot, with the upper half of the snout able to open and close as the restaurant opens and closes. The stools represent the teeth. Hamburger Hippo exploiters, such as Moe, are required to wear a uniform, which is purple and yellow, like the Hamburger Hippo chef wears, or at least don the Hamburger Hippo cap like the Hamburger Hippo cook. Like any fast food restaurant worth its salt, Hamburger Hippo has commercials which feature a trademark jingle. Fiction Cartoon Famished from a night of crimefighting, Launchpad gets Darkwing Duck to take him to his favorite Hamburger Hippo outlet and pay for a meal. Before eating, Launchpad takes off his scarf so he won't get any stains on it, and he forgets to wrap it back on once he's done. When the crimefighting duo is gone, the cook hears a noise that comes from behind his restaurant. He investigates it, and Lilliput, a criminal who invented a size gun and is now shrinking structures all across St. Canard to add to his collection at Goony Golf, makes use of his absence to turn the restaurant tiny. His army of ants quickly move it out of sight, so that when the cook looks back, he only finds more nothing. Darkwing and Launchpad return for the scarf and the cook tells them all he knows before hiding in a nearby dumpster. Darkwing searches for clues while Launchpad worries about the whereabouts of his hamburger on-the-go. He notices it being carried off by ants, but Darkwing refuses to help him get it back, leaving Lilliput undetected to collect much more that night. Once back at the miniature golf course, the miniature Hamburger Hippo joint is one of the first he gives a place so that his ants can use it when they feel hungry. By coincidence, Drake Mallard takes his family for a relaxing afternoon to Goony Golf the next day. While the miniature Hamburger Hippo stand itself doesn't quite raise suspision, the miniature version of Launchpad's scarf draped over a stool has him forget about the afternoon and don his hero outfit in an instant. Darkwing allows Launchpad a break from his Darkwing Decoy training, which is great timing because there's a Hamburger Hippo only a few feet away. While pursuing Bushroot, who's getting away on a flying carpet of ivy, Launchpad directs Darkwing on a shortcut that has them unintentionally crash into a Hamburger Hippo stand and lose the villain. They still know where he lives, though, so they had out to the countryside on foot now that the Ratcatcher is broken. The duo is picked up by Duane, a countryside local, and given a lift to the nearest Hamburger Hippo. He instructs them to tell Moe that Duane sent them, but there's no Moe present, just three customers sitting on the stools. They mistake Darkwing for a vampire and prepare to put a stake through his heart when Gosalyn runs up from the forest to stop them and ask help for the she'd been camping with. The three locals don't believe Darkwing is not a vampire, but agree to put him through some tests first. This nearly kills Darkwing, causing him to mention Duane. By virtue of knowing Duane, the trio believes Darkwing to be innocent and set out to find and kill a real vampire. Darkwing and his team stay behind to think up a course of action and Launchpad is stealthily attacked by a vampire potato, Posey. Darkwing and Gosalyn don't readily notice anything wrong about him as they leave to check up on the Muddlefoots. After having defeated the Masked Mangler in a wrestling match with a pinky lock, Launchpad is challenged to a rematch. The winner will walk away with ten million dollars and the loser gets five bucks and a free Hippo burger. As far as Launchpad is concerned, he wins either way and accepts. He loses due to the Masked Mangler utilizing a snake against him, which doesn't have a pinky. He and Gosalyn go pick up the Hippo burger coupon at the office later, but run into Quackerjack instead. Drake takes Gosalyn, Honker, and Tank for a day out in St. Canard and Gosalyn gets too chose the activites. One of them is dinner at Hippo Burger, which only Drake is not happy with. During the molecumorphic disguiser ray crisis, Darkwing momentarily becomes Launchpad. The true Launchpad is entertained by this and together they sing the Hamburge Hippo jingle. On a slow day, the cook is just about to watch a horror movie on Chiller Diller Theater when Megavolt, now able to travel hrough televisions and programs, pops out of the screen and grabs a large amount of cash from the register. The cook is too stunned by what he just saw to mind the robbery. Influenced by the loss of Gosalyn, Darkwing improves his methods and chases all criminals out of St. Canard. Once he's done with them, he turns on the population and any minor harm they might do. This includes chasing people away from Hamburger Hippo because fast food is not good for their cholesterol level. Though because Gosalyn went back in time to undo her disappearance, this never happened. As Yucky Duck, Gosalyn takes a break from searching for Bushroot and heads to the nearest Hamburger Hippo. Her appearances scares off all other customers and she gladly takes all the food they left behind. Struck by bad luck, Darkwing doesn't stand a chance against Negaduck when he is in the possession of the magic crystal amulet. The amulet brings life to any objecct through clay miniature models and Negaduck has a model ready of a Hamburger Hippo restaurant. He brings the nearest stand to life while Darkwing gets his cape stuck in a car's trunk. Launchpad and Gosalyn try to help him, but as they pull, the cape rips and the three tumble into the restaurant's mouth. On Negaduck's orders, it closes. The three heroes have no way out, but Gosalyn remembers her father's dislike of spicy food. She gets a burger, adds jalapeños to it, and tricks him into eating it. Darkwing launches through the roof, creating a hole for the other two to climb out of. On his nervous energy draining spree, Megavolt visits the mall and shoots everyone, including the Hamburger Hippo chef of the restautant there. When Gosalyn, Darkwing, Webwoof the Barbarian, Sir Quackmire Mallard, and Sherrif Quack Mallardson drop by for a bite, they help themselves and leave the money in the petrified woman's hands. Megavolt drops by to shoot them too, but they effectively defend themselves and leave. Megavolt himself leaves the mall and makes his way to another Hamburger Hippo stand. He blasts the cook there too and goes to have a conversation with the resident refrigerator light. At a Hamburger Hippo restaurant, Darkwing apprehends the Rubber Chicken on suspision of him having destroyed the Swenlin Swine Corporation's entire inventory of Cheeza-Pets. Rubber Chicken insists that he's innocent and with his elastic body, Darkwing is unable to defeat him before he escapes the scene. Bianca Beakley threatens her crew with a job at Hamburger Hippo if they can't get up their ratings. They come up with the idea to follow Darkwing Duck for a while and do a series on him. He happily agrees to it, but a first night trying to find a few good crimes to report on is fruitless. In need for a break to keep agitation down, Beakley, Darkwing, and their company go to eat something at Hamburger Hippo. Herb Muddlefoot promises Morgana Macawber to mention her restaurant and delicious dishes to all his Quackerware customers. He is convinced her business will become bigger than Hamburger Hippo. The Disney Afternoon comics Hamburger Hippo, along with Art's Deli, Burrito Bell, and several other establishments, are targeted by Anna Matronic and her robo-hounds to lead Darkwing on a wild goose chase around St. Canard. The goal is to tire him out and attack him while he's vulnerable. Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Stubs